1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for providing information about different wines to a user of the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. In addition, mobile terminals can also receive broadcast and multicast signals, which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As mobile terminal are become more and more popular, users are tending to consider their mobile terminal as a necessity. Thus, manufactures of mobile terminals are increasingly adding new features to mobile terminals in an attempt to make the mobile terminals more user-friendly and fun to operate.